


[Fanart] Sara/Ava moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [58]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Punk, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Avalance (Sara/Ava).
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Fanart [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. Alternative Aesthetic

Made for Femslash February 2019.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183100914205/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	2. Rules

Belated moodboard for **[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- Avalance - rules**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/611979203519381504/dctv-moodboards-belated-femslash-february-2020).


	3. Tattoo parlour/Florists AU

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square I2 “Florist” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Sara’s a florist and pretty handy with shears - topiary is her specialty, but everything else is what pays most of the bills. When a new tattoo place opens up across the road, she’s happy to find out it’s a good one. Sara hits it off with the owner, Charlie, and one of the staff, Gary, is an interesting character too, but it’s not until her third visit that she meets the other member of their team, Ava.

Ava’s all business at first, meticulous with her processes as she preps and then copies exactly the art designed by Charlie. Sara asks her why she’s doing Charlie’s art, rather than her own, and Ava just insists she’s fine technically, but no one would want her designs. Sara becomes a repeat customer there, partly out of convenience but also because Ava intrigues her. It’s a condition of her ordering more work that Ava be the one to do it. Despite Ava’s initial brusqueness, they’ve actually worked up to having a little banter by now. Ava’s even come in the shop to order a few bouquets, but always for others and never anything adventurous.

But one day Sara goes off-script - which is not really Ava’s style - and tells Ava to give her a tattoo that is all hers. Complete free reign, literally anything. Ava finally agrees but only tattoos a small area on her shoulder. She gives her a geometric rose. Which Ava is quick to say could be easily covered over with another design if she doesn’t like it and that’s why she did it in black line art only. Sara tells her she loves it, but Ava clearly isn’t convinced.   
  
Back at the florists, Sara doesn’t waste any time in finding the type of roses that closest resembles the stylized version - ones with a full double bloom where the petals fold under slightly. Almost as an afterthought, she adds in some more traditional roses, the kind that are much more tightly wound much like Ava herself, making the bouquet an odd metaphor for how complementary different styles can be. Like she feels she and Ava could be, if Ava is willing to take a chance again. The card to go with the flowers reads: “Dinner at 8? My treat. I know a great place for first dates. P.S. I’ll be back in for the rose coloring.”

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/644136437064794113/dctv-moodboards-avalance-floristtattoo-shop-au).


End file.
